scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Courage
Courage is a dog from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Couples Princess Flug (Princess) He played Olaf in Frozen (Pet Style) He is a snowman He played Bolt in Courage (Bolt) He is a dog He played Floof in Rainbow Rangers (Minty Paws and Pablo Rockz Style) He is a unicorn He Played Mr. Bile in Cartoon Network Characters, Inc. (2001) He is a monster Gallery (Poses) Snapshot 1 (6-26-2018 3-46 PM).png|Luna, Speckle, Giggles, Emily, Courage, Andrina's Toy Kitty, and Andrina No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight No20190328 005759.jpg|Stephen, Emily, Courage, Johnny Bravo, and Natane march Poses Courage the dog 2002.png Poor Courage freaks out..jpeg Poor Courage howls..jpeg Poor Courage looks scared..jpg Poor Courage runs..jpg Poor Courage screams.jpg Poor Courage stands up..png Poor Courage's eyes are big..png MrCourage3.png PoorCorajito.jpg PoorCourage.png It's_Courage_now!.jpg here'scourage.jpg mr-courage-01.jpg mr-courage-02.jpg No658659915fa91c3ccf942110546294af.jpg Screenshot 2016-05-02 21.56.37.png Screenshot 2016-05-02 21.57.12.png It'sCourage3.png It'sCourage2.png Graaaaaaaa.jpg Poor Courage Screaming.png Poor_Courage.png Scared_Courage.png Here's_Courage_2.jpg The_Bunny_Courage.jpg Fat_courage_the_cowardly_dog_by_thegangster2468-d2y6kmy.jpg Random_art_courage_by_mauworld274-d36o61l.jpg He'sADog.PNG So-Courage-Perfect-4m38s.jpg Giant_Courage.png Going-home-600x450.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-07-16_at_10.08.12_am.png Screen_Shot_2017-07-16_at_10.03.59_am.png Poor_Courage_screaming.jpg Here's_Courage_in_3D_animation.jpg The_Eiffel_tower_smash.png Perfectionist.png Perfectionist-2.jpg Nightmare4.png Nightmare2.png No2WaguCCkDFhDNGLQqrQkLybouZ3.jpg OHBOR2.png Win_25$.png no40763.imgcache.jpg OHBOR18.png OHBOR13.png Hqdefault (Courage).jpg Flan_and_Courage.png Here's_Courage_and_the_Bearded_Man_fighting_over_flan.PNG The_Fox_Police.png OCgf.png Here's9PictureWithCouragevsEustace.png No4.png No3.png Here's_Courage_Kangaroo_2.png Mr-Courage-Mona_Lisa.png FoC_-_Courage_in._Fog_.jpg The_Fog_of_Courage_Title_Card.jpg PoorCouragemultipleheadscream.jpg The-fog-of-courage.jpg The_shadow_of_courage.jpg Let'sCleanup.png It's_Courage,_Eustace_and_the_Weremole.jpg Ooga.jpg The_Alien_Species_559_1.png The_Courage_as_The_Great_Eggplant.png It's_Courage_webcam-1.png It's_Courage_webcam.png Otto1.png Katz'_Jam_Monster_03.png Ninja_feds.png It'sCourage02.jpg TheBanana2.jpg What_A_Face_Of_Courage.jpg Here's_Courage_Chewing_a_Boot.jpg No2-26-2017_11-27-43_AM.png Murielandcourage.jpg Snapshot.png Un4sHyFR67FG.png Screenshot_20191023-135604.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-25-01h46m46s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-25-11h55m52s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-25-11h55m59s0.png No2-26-2017_11-26-19_AM.png No2-26-2017_11-27-13_AM.png It'sD4AGWkDXkAAv_Qf.jpg S1_end.png S2_end.png S3_4_end.jpg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and and A Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels since a copy of him is seen in Kermiladdin. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cowardly Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:Cowards Category:Romantic Characters Category:HubandTHQFanPictures Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters who can fly Category:CourageXPrincess Flug Category:Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong Characters Category:Chuck's Choice Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Characters who use wild takes Category:1999 Introductions Category:CGI Animated By Reel FX Creative Studios Category:Laughing Characters